deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dudley vs Yang Xiao Long
Dudley vs Yang Xiao Long features Dudley from Street Fighter and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Description Don't underestimate these two fist-flying fighters! Their main weapon is their fists, and when you get in combat with these 2, you will regret it! Which fast and fist-flying hero fighter will win the battle?! Interlude Romn: Flying fists is their weapon as these 2 fighters enter the arena! Zombie: We have Dudley, the well-mannered British champion of boxing. Romn: And Yang Xiao Long, the hot-headed female fighter from RWBY. Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Dudley (Research for Dudley done by Bendy usser444) Zombie: British champion, boxer, a clean fighter, British champion Dudley was called many things. Even merciful, unlike Balrog. Romn: So he's basically England's Balrog? Zombie: Born with a silver spoon in his mouth-'' '''Romn: What the? How are you born with a spoon in your mouth.' Zombie: No, no, no Romn, it's a metaphor for being born in a rich family. Romn: Oh. Now that makes since. Zombie: Anyways, born in a rich family Dudley was a really weak and small boy that time in his youth which he wanted to be a boxer. Romn: But mom and dad were like no you should be a businessman not a boxer. Sorry son but I want you to be a business man like your pa. Zombie: But out of luck his family started losing money, which gave him the opportunity to go do boxing. Romn: Which he was really successful with, and he even grew muscles, grew bigger, and even that fancy mustache. Zombie: For his style Dudley fights in an out-boxing style like T.J. Combo using speed over power. Romn: He uses many types of moves like his Machine gun blow which feels like machine gun all in one punch. His dynamite blow allows him to throw them to the wall like it feels like getting hit by dynamite. The kidney crusher is when he punches your rib cage and it feels like your kidney is breaking. Zombie: He also has other moves as well as rose which he trows to blind opponents and also with all these move sets he's even traded blows with Balrog who killed an elephant in one punch. Romn: Also that huge wrestler Hugo who could survive Ryu's Matsu Hadoken which could destroy a building. Zombie: He even was impressed by Ryu and the two became good friends. Romn: This fancy British boxer maybe strong but he still has flaws. Zombie: Frustration has made him less focused when lost his dads car. That's how he lost his title of british champion before he got it back and how he lost to Ryu. Also he relies on going close and relying on combos to get his opponents. Romn: But still he won his title back and his dad's car. So you can say this man will continue to fight for his family and his flower garden. Dudley: "No matter how many times we fight, I'll always pound your limy hide." Yang Romn: Yang Xiao Long is one of the members of the monster-fighting team, RWBY. Yang represents the Y in the name, which is pretty cool! Zombie: Yang started fighting at a pretty young age. Yang's main weapon or her choice is her Gauntlet, which can fire normal bullets or explosive bullets, but in order to do a lot of damage on her opponents the bullets need to hit the opponent or nearly miss. '' Romn: '''Yang's Semblance is even cooler however! Yang can absorb damage from her opponents to make her stronger! But she can go full out Hulk Mode if you touch her hair!' Zombie: You will know when Yang is mad when her eyes go red and then her Semblance is activated. Yang fights Monsters almost every day, and she is amazing at it! Romn: She can take on multiple monsters at once without breaking a sweat with her Gauntlet, which really helps her in the Battlefield! Yang's Gauntlet can give her speed boosts or a really high jump, which could be useful against a man with a gun or just a man period. Zombie: Ok..... Anyways, Yang is not a girl you want to mess with. Yang:'' I always kick off my semester with a "Yang"! '' Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Enjoying the fresh scent of a dandelion, Dudley sat comfortably in his chair, reading a newspaper. The main title of the newspaper read in bold “FIGHTING TOURNAMENT, PRIZE: 20K”. Dudley’s eyes opened wide and he spit the coffee out of his mouth. Dudley: 20 grand? Ha. The prize will be mine in no time, but there are going to be hundreds of fighters out in the tournament. I’ll give it my best shot, however. Dudley looked at the newspaper again, and the Newspaper read that the date of the tournament was tomorrow. Dudley gave a slight smirk. Dudley: Well, I’ll be ready. ' ' THE NEXT DAY ' ' Dudley entered the ring, for it was his turn to fight. Dudley put on his boxing gloves and waiting for his opponent to enter the ring. But surprisingly, his opponent wore a mysterious black hoodie over it’s face. When the opponent entered the ring, the opponent lifted the hoodie and revealed a female brawler. Dudley lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He was going to try his hardest… But it would be extremely rude to hit a girl. But Dudley had no choice. ''' Dudley: '''I had not expected to fight a girl, Ms. But I am going to have to hit you with everything I got, in advance, I am sorry. The female, Yang, smirked. Yang: Don’t worry, this fight will end fast. Dudley and Yang lifted their fists as the announcer called the fight to begin. The 2 brawlers lunged for one another right as the countdown ended. ' ' FIGHT! ' ' Dudley landed the first hit, punching Yang in the face and causing her to slam into the ground. However, Yang quickly got up and shot a burst of yellow straight at Dudley’s direction. The bullet barely grazed Dudley’s forehead, gushing blood from the wound. Dudley: What’s this? Yang quickly shoots more bullets at Dudley, but he quickly dodges them until he reaches Yang. Dudley quickly gives Yang an Uppercut in the chin, following with a Machine Gun Upper. Yang was sent into the air, which gave Dudley the chance to elbow Yang in the face, slamming Yang into the ground. The crowd roared with approval at Dudley’s combo. Dudley turned to the crowd, but he wasn’t aware of Yang charging at him. Dudley turned just in time, Yang’s fist nearly reaching Dudley’s face. Time slowed down for Yang, and for a slight moment time stopped. Dudley: Cross Counter! Dudley struck Yang with a heavy punch, Dudley at the other side of the arena in less then a second. Yang flew into the air, but smashed into the ground. Yang’s frown turned to a smirk. Yang: Counter this! Yang charged across the arena. She was a blur as she punched Dudley with her gauntlets dozens of times, causing the good-mannered boxer to cry in pain. With a final kick and a blast from her gauntlet, Yang was sent flying straight at Dudley. Dudley couldn’t land a counter in time, Yang had already reached Dudley. Yang punched Dudley straight into the rope of the arena, blasting Dudley right back at Yang. Yang outstretched her arm, smacking Dudley’s head on her gauntlet right on contact. Dudley laid on the ground as Yang watched Dudley’s painful face. Announcer: 1…… Dudley’s expression seemed… Different. Announcer: 2….. Dudley smirked before landed an Uppercut into Yang’s chin, causing Yang to blast into the air. Dudley: Keep it classy! Dudley hit Yang with Rolling Thunder just in time. Dudley barrages Yang with a volley of punches, until Yang is stunned. Dudley then punches Yang side by side 4 more times, before Dudley lifts his strongest punch at Yang’s chin. Dudley: Rolling THUNDER! Yang is punched in the chin, blasting Yang high into the air and screaming a painful cry. Dudley turns around and sniffs a rose.' Announcer: '''''K.O! Dudley wins Round 1, and Round 2 will come up shortly! Yang and Dudley sit on opposite sides of the arena, Yang giving Dudley a death glare. Dudley couldn’t help to look away, but the glance was too intimidating. Dudley knew one thing from that glare…. Yang was going to fight harder than last round. Announcer: Hopefully nothing will happen like the last match…. FIGHT! (Cue: Sky Should Be High - Guilty Gear Xrd, Relevator: 0:45 - 1:27) Yang went straight for Dudley, firing barrels of bullets. Dudley swiftly dodged the bullets and went straight at Yang. The 2 fighters fist collided, causing the whole arena to snap in half from the impact. The crowd was gasping and screaming for their life. Dudley and Yang continued to exchange deadly blows, ducking and dodging blows every now and then, but wildly firing punches and blows at one another. Dudley missed one of his punches at Yang, giving Yang the chance to brutally punch Dudley's gut with full force. Yang heard a snap on impact, and Dudley fell to the ground. Yang then back flipped, kicking Dudley in the chin and sending him into the air. Yang charged a punch, and when Dudley's gut was right in front of Yang, she punched it into Dudley's gut, sending the boxer right into the rope. But this time, the rope snapped in half. The remaining crowd NOW ran out of the arena and never returned. (GGX stop, Cue: Theme of Juri, 0:12 - 0:50) Dudley got up, a twisted and furious look on his face. Dudley charged at Yang punching and kicking with all of his might, both dodged and blocked, but Dudley's rage gave him the advantage. He kept punching through Yang's blocks and sent her flying full speed into the the other side. Yang blinked, and when her eyes opened again Dudley was already next to Yang. Dudley slammed his fist at Yang, but Yang dodged the punch and instead the punch smashed the ground. Dudley kept punching at Yang however, until finally Yang missed a blow at Dudley, giving Dudley the chance to leap into the air and spiral down back to Yang with his fist in front of him. He hit Yang with surprise, Yang's body back in a position she couldn't attack back. Dudley: It's time to end you! Try to counter this! Dudley was landing a Corkscrew Cross into Yang's gut. Dudley landed a sharp punch into Yang's gut, the wind surrounding Dudley's fist. Yang was frozen in mid-air, twirling like a mad women. Dudley gave one last smirk as he punched Yang once more. Dudley: The end. ''' Yang was blasted backwards from the impact of the blow. She went straight through the building, crumbling half of the arena itself. Dudley quickly ran outside the arena before he got toppled by the rocks. (Cue: End Music.) Dudley looked around the collapsed arena, unable to find his troubling enemy. Dudley walked away from the ruble, happy for his inevitable victory. ???: ''ARGHHHHHH!!!'' Dudley turned back, revealing a red-eyed, glowing and furious Yang Xiao Long. Dudley: '''That's not possible! (Cue: I Burn RWBY: 0:06 - 0:48) Yang shot several bullets behind her, blasting herself at Dudley. It was a blur for Dudley, a streak of yellow and red with incredible pain firing inside Dudley. Dudley finally couldn't stand the pain; he struck Yang with a simple punch, but his punch backfired when Yang fired down a brutal punch into Dudley's arm, snapping the arm's bone in half. Dudley: GAH! Dudley fell to his knees, furious and shocked at the same time. But as soon as Yang lifted her right arm in a furious position, Dudley knew he was screwed. However, the boxer didn't give up. He got to his knees and fought furiously with his non-broken arm. He attempted an uppercut to at Yang, but Yang dodged it and kicked Dudley into a tree. Dudley rebounded off the tree, giving the furious female an attempt to end this fight once and for all. She charged up a a punch low from the ground. Yang landed a fiery explosion of an Uppercut from below, landing the uppercut directly into Dudley's chin. On impact, Dudley's head brutally separated from his neck, which caused blood to splatter the screen. Yang's eyes opened in shock, for she was not expecting that to happen. Yang: HOLY S-'' Announcer: 'NOT AGAIN!' '''K.O!' - Balrog laughed over Dudley's decaying corpse. - Yang walked home, splatters of blood dripping from her hair. Conclusion Romn: That was intense! Zombie: Indeed it was. Surprisingly this wasn't really a close fight. Yang's gauntlet gives her the advantage in defense. Dudley could manage to avoid some of the hits from her gauntlet, but Yang's speed power with her fists wouldn't be able to defend Dudley. Yang also had the advantage in Strength, Speed, and Experience. Yang's Gauntlet can kill a monster in a single blow, which would pretty much do the same to Dudley. Her speed also overwhelms Dudley, and if she blasts her Gauntlet behind her she can go way faster then Dudley ever could. '' Romn: '''And it's not just that, but Yang's experience outmatches Dudley. She has been fighting since she was young, while Dudley just got a lazy rich life. ' Zombie: Besides, Yang is fighting almost every day. Yang fights on a daily basis, battling monsters that would outmatch Dudley. Dudley is on the battlefield only in a tournament or perhaps a criminal. But Yang fighting every day already gave her a massive advantage. Romn: Dudley just couldn't lift his fists for long. Zombie: The Winner is Yang Xiao Long.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant